Network-accessible services provide a wealth of information regarding various topics. To cite merely one example, a network-accessible business directory may provide information regarding businesses in a particular city. In one approach, a user may interact with such a service by inputting one or more search terms associated with a target business of interest. The user then views a list of potential businesses that satisfy the search terms. The user may activate any item in the list to discover additional information regarding the business of interest.
In practice, a user may rely on a network-accessible service (such as a business directory) to repeatedly access the same information. For instance, a user who has investigated a photography store in downtown Seattle may repeatedly use a network-accessible service to retrieve information regarding this store. To facilitate a user's subsequent search, a network-accessible service may give the user a list of “recently viewed” items. For instance, the list of recently viewed items may correspond to pages in a shopping service that the user has browsed through in the past. The user may activate an item in the recently viewed list to access desired information, instead of repeating a time-intensive search from scratch.
However, the use of “recently viewed” lists is not always helpful. Some users have voracious appetites for network-accessible content. Accordingly, within the course of merely a week, a user may view hundreds of pages within a particular site. Presenting a summary of such activity does not help the user pinpoint the items which are truly relevant to his or her interests.
It is of course possible for the user to define a “favorites” list of items. However, creating and managing a favorites list is a manual task than can grow unwieldy as the number of items in the list increases.